kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Wish Upon A Folding Crane
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Wish Upon A Folding Crane |Japanese (Katakana) = 折り鶴に願いを |Japanese (Romanized) = Oridzuru ni negai o |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 033 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 033 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 033 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = December 10, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Wanda's Love Story |Next = Legend Of The Promin! }} is the thirty-third episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on December 10, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Oh dear... It looks like that Kirakira First Street has been raided by some origami paper monsters. Since they remind Masato of his unwell sister Mako, who will bring this ridiculous commotion to end once and for all? Plot At Kirakira Hospital as the sun sets, Mako made an origami paper crane and gave it to her brother Masato. On the hilside as night has fallen, the Bug Bites performed their motto but felt the shivers. Terara then casted a handful of her Wazawai Program into the air. After the Bug Bites leave, the Wazawai Program landed on an origami paper crane which was seen flying in the night sky... The next day at Kirakira Kindergarden, Yuto and Wanda came to see Yui and her friends who were making origami paper crafts. Yui showed Yuto and Wanda and origami paper pug. As a reaction to Yui's origami paper craft, Wanda became mad but Yui, her friends and Yuto laughed. Suddendly, a flying origami paper crane came into to room. Yui, her friends, Yuto and Wanda do not realise that the flying origami paper crane was there. Then, the origami paper crafts which Yui and her friends made come to life. Yui and her friends think that their origami paper crafts have come to life by some magic but Wanda knew that the origami paper crafts have come to life by a Bugmin. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the flying origami paper crane. Bug-Origamin was revealed. Yuto watched Yui and her friends play with their living origami paper crafts but Wanda told Yuto to concerntrate on dealing with the Bugmin. Then, Bug-Origamin and the origami paper crafts left Kirakira Kindergarden so Yuto and Wanda had to follow them for Yui and her friends. Meanwhile at Kirakira First Street, Mirai had finished shopping when she came across an origami paper dog and mistook it for a real one. Yui's origami paper pug came to visit Mr. Tateishi and his son Shuu at the battered meat store. While a few visitors get chased by another origami paper dog, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru was chased by an origami paper raven. Bug-Origamin was laughing over what the origami paper crafts are doing when Yuto and Wanda found him and saw what was going on. Mirai and Shuu came to see Yuto and Wanda and noticed that the origami paper crafts have turned onto origami paper monsters. As Yuto was about to capture and debug him, Bug-Origamin was going to do something to a poster which a red-haired women was looking at. The poster flew out off a window and transformed into an origami paper elephant monster. Yuto, Wanda, Shuu and Mirai were frightened. Wanda jumped out from Yuto's hood got himself ready to deal with the origami paper elephant monster. However, instead of attacking it, Wanda gave the origami paper elephant monster a big hug but the origami paper elephant monster tossed Wanda into a heap of rubbish. Bug-Origamimin laughed and more origami paper monsters appear from nowhere. Yuto then summons Zuzumin. Zuzumin ran up towards the origami paper monsters. He tried to tame them but the origami paper monsters refuse. That leaves poor Zuzumin in tears. Wanda then came back, with a bag of rubbish covering his head, and recommends Yuto, Mirai and Shuu to run. Wanda keeps holding onto a lamp-post and Shuu holds onto a tree but Yuto summons Senpuumin. With his Kamiwaza ability, Senpuumin blew the origami paper monsters away. Then, before Senpuumin mangaed to confront Bug-Origamin, Jetmin appeared from nowhere and stopped Senpuumin's attack. Masato and Mighty appeared and they too had seen the commotion. Masato spotted Bug-Origamin and the flying origami paper crane. Bug-Origamin then sent in some paper planes to chase Jetmin. Bug-Origamin sent in some origami paper kites to attack Senpuumin who defended himself from the attack. The origami paper kites turn into shurikens and attacked Wanda and Yuto and caused Shuu's trousers to fall down, making Mirai blush. Masato tried to get Jetmin to comfront Bug-Origamin but he couldn't since the flying origami paper crane reminded Masato of his sister Mako. Masato carried on telling Jetmin not to attack Bug-Origamin. The Bug Bites were checking how Bug-Origamin's doing when something huge flew past over them, causing the Bug Bites themselves to fly into the air. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda all turn around and notice that a giant paper origami monster had appeared from nowehere. Then, Yui arrived to see Yuto and his friends and Wanda. As the giant origami paper monster flaps its wings, Yui was blown away but Masato rescued her. Yuto asked Masato if he would like to help him. Masato tried refuse but he does have to help Yuto. Somewhere else in Kirakira First Street, the giant origami paper monster appeared as a policeman tells everyone to find shelter. Meanwhile, a siren went off and the Earth Defence HQ Boss told the Earth Defence Force to go out and confront the giant origami paper monster. The Earth Defence Force accepted, put on their helmets and slide down to their jets. Yuto, his friends, Masato, Yui, Mighty and Wanda all follow Bug-Origamin and the giant origami paper monster to where they were. Jetmin tried to attack the giant origami paper monster, as he was told by Masato, but the giant origami paper monster flapped its wings and blew Jetmin away. Yuto holds onto Yui, preventing her from the giant origami paper monster's attack. Yui told Bug-Origamin not to make monsters out of origami paper crafts anymore. Masato calls back Jetmin. Masato decided to let Yuto borrow Jetmin just for one purpose. Yuto accepted and took out his Kamiwaza Shaker. With it, Yuto fuses Hasamin and Jetmin together and summoned Ha-tomin. Yuto tells Ha-tomin to attack the giant origami paper monster. With her Kamiwaza ability, Ha-tomin flew around the giant origami paper monster, cutting of various parts of it in the process. For his rival Yuto, Masato got Ha-tomin to create duplicates of herself. Working together as a tag-team, Yuto and Masato got Ha-tomin and her duplicates to finish the giant origami paper monster off. At last thanks to Ha-tomin, the giant origami paper monster was sliced into pieces. With the flying origami paper crane, Bug-Origamin tried to get away but Yuto captured and debugged him. As for the Earth Defence Force, they noticed that the giant origami paper monster was gone before they had the chance to fight it. The Earth Defence HQ Boss was surprised. All the origami paper crafts, including Yui origami paper pug, have returned to normal and the origami paper crane, which Mako had made, returned to Masato's hand. Yuto, his friends, Wanda and Yui began to pick up the origami paper crafts, even though Yui found her origami paper pug. Yuto thanks Masato for the help he needed but Masato and Mighty walked away. Inside Kirakira Hospital at night, Masato came to see Mako who is now making Christmas-themed origami paper crafts. Masato showed Mako the origami paper crane that she made the last time Masato visited her. Then, Masato and Mako looked out through the window and it was snowing outside. Mako was delight and that brings Masato in tears as the snow falls. Trivia In the episode * Mako made an origami paper crane to give to her brother Masato. * The origami paper crafts which Yui and her friends have made come to life. * A ridiculous 'origami paper monster' commotion is approached at Kirakira First Street. * With help from Masato, Yuto used Ha-tomin to confront the giant origami paper monster. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Origamin. * Masato shows Mako the origami paper crane she had made for him. Background * A scenario of Mirai blushing in this episode, when Shuu's trousers fell down, paid homage to the one in episode 16 when Mirai blushed when Shuu dances in his underpants. * Christmas at Kirakira First Street begins in the end of this episode. * Mako, Masato's sister, makes her debut in this episode. * This is one of the episodes Turbomin does not appear in. * The end of this episode shows a hint for the following episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Yui's friends * Masato * Mighty * Mako * Mirai * Shuu * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mr. Tateishi * Earth Defence Force * Earth Defence HQ Boss Promins This episodes's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Hasamin * Origamin (Bug-Origamin, debugged) * Zuzumin * Senpuumin * Jetmin * Hasamin Bugmins Debugged * Origamin Promins Summoned * Zuzumin * Senpuumin * Jetmin (Masato) Symphetic Promins * Ha-tomin (Hasamin + Jetmin) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 34: Legend Of The Promin! 17(土) 第34話「伝説のプロミン!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes